


Mine.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	Mine.

The lights in the darken club were given Alec a headache, the flashing was going to be permanently burnt into his eye lids. He was sitting at the bar stirring a bright yellow drink that he had ordered an hour ago his eyes trained on the sight in front of him. 

Magnus had gone to the bathroom 45mins ago but had been stopped on the way back by an arm swinging out and grabbing him, and action that had Alec on his feet and ready to storm over. That was at least until he saw Magnus pull the other man into a tight hug. 

Every no and then Magnus would laugh at what the other man was saying and the other man would edge closer. Alec was jealous, he knew this but other didn't need to, he was jealous of the way Magnus laughed so freely with this other man and he was jealous of the way that the other man was able to draw Magnus in so easy. 

Deciding that he had had enough for one night he downed the remaineder of his drink and swung his jacket on making his way to the door. 

Meanwhile Magnus was losing interest in this conversation fast. An old friend had pulled him aside as he was making his way back from the bathroom and for the last 40mins he had been sucked into the last 124 years of a very boring warlock's life story. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alec get up and leave making his way towards the door. 

"Excuse me" he said quickly cutting of the deadlock mid story. "I need to go" he said and hurried towards the doors hoping to catch Alec. 

As soon as he was outside another set of arms pulled him into the darken alley slamming him back on the cold brick. 

"You're mine." The now familiar man said his lips crashing to his. "Mine" he growled against his lips, their hips meeting with twin moans. 

"Portal. Now." The voice said forcefully their lips barley parting. A flash of blue appeared behind the two and they were gone.


End file.
